6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Terrific Happy Sushi
Super Terrific Happy Sushi is a Japanese sushi restaurant in the Galleria Mall. It is considered one of the fanciest restaurants in the mall, and is run by its head chef, Hiro. It is occasionally visited by Wyatt, who enjoys sushi; however, most of the rest of the main group dislikes sushi, and as a result they do not visit the restaurant. One of the interesting facets of the restaurant is its large fish tank. There, several fish swim around, entertaining customers and adding to the ambiance of the place. This fish tank is also where Hiro keeps the fish he serves, as one of the things he frequently does when serving fish is reach into the tank, pull out a fish, and slice it up in midair using his sharp katana. (It should be noted that such an activity would be illegal in real life due to health concerns, and that properly prepared sushi is always cleaned and refrigerated before being served.) This serves as both an act of showmanship and of skill on Hiro's part, where he shows his abilities with a katana and as a chef simultaneously. In addition to serving the fish with flair and showmanship, Hiro also follows a method of food preparation that he extends to his lifestyle called "karashi." According to Hiro, karashi is the melding of karate and sushi which he uses to fight against the tyranny of the typical buffet menu. Hiro teaches karashi to all of his employees, and demands that they follow its teachings while on the job (and possibly while off the job as well). Employees Hiro Hiro is the owner and head chef of the restaurant. He is presumed to be the inventor of "Karashi" and is quite a hard worker. He speaks in somewhat broken English and often speaks Japanese. It is presumed that he is of Japanese heritage. When cutting fish, he uses a katana (which, if actually used for this purpose, would be considered defilement). He seems to heavily respect samurai and owns a copy of The 77th Samurai. Huni Huni is Hiro's assistant. He is taller and more muscular than his boss. Although he appears in the restaurant frequently, he is only seen speaking in "Enter the Dragon." There, he expresses annoyance at Jonesy, first with the fact that he was hired, and secondly when Jonesy disrupts his work. It seems that he is quite good at fixing sushi, as he is allowed to do his work without Hiro interfering. Jonesy (former employee) Jonesy worked here in "Enter the Dragon." While here, he was (per the usual) a horrible employee, often slacking off and continually annoying Huni. Despite his poor work and inability to stomach sushi, he was eventually fired for a very different reason: he skipped out on work to try and retrieve tickets to Dragon Thunder from the girls with Jude and Wyatt. Trivia *Super Terrific Happy Sushi is one of the two places in the Galleria Mall that has a copy of The 77th Samurai. This is probably due to Hiro's fascination with samurai warriors and culture. *In "The Sushi Connection," Wyatt mentions that the method Hiro uses to prepare fish is known as the Wu Tang method. Category:Stores